사랑 비
by autumnpanda
Summary: "Aku, selalu bahagia. Saat hujan turun. Karena aku dapat mengenalmu, untukku sendiri. Aku, bisa tersenyum. Sepanjang hari. Karena hujan pernah, menahanmu di sini. Untukku..." / Ficlet / Songfic "Hujan" by Utopia / KrisTao or TaoRis / Boys Love / Slash / AU / Feel free to RnR :D


_Aku, selalu bahagia.._

_Saat hujan turun._

_Karena aku dapat mengenalmu, untukku sendiri..._

* * *

**사랑비**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**EXO – Kris + Tao © SM. Entertainment**

**Hujan © Utopia**

**This story © autumnpanda**

**.**

**Rated:**

**T**

**.**

**Genres:**

**Romance, Fluff**

**.**

**Warnings:**

**Boys Love, Slash, Alternative Universe, Tsundere!Kris, OOC, etc**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**Hari pertama. . .**

* * *

_**Zraasssshhhh**_

Langit kota siang hari itu terlihat mendung. Suara rintikan hujan yang turun membasahi bumi-pun terdengar sangat keras. Saling bersahutan dengan gemuruh petir yang menggelegar di angkasa sana.

Dan di saat yang bersamaan pula. Sesosok pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, berlari sekencang mungkin menuju halte di depan sekolahnya. Sembari melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran air.

"Aish, sialan!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu merutuk sebal. Lalu mengusap helaian hitamnya kesal.

Separuh tubuhnya terlihat sudah basah. Begitu juga dengan _blazer_ biru dongker khas sekolahnya yang terlihat menggelap karena terkena air.

Nama pemuda itu Huang Zi Tao.

Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Cina yang menjadi siswa tahun kedua di Genie High School. Salah satu sekolah menengah atas paling bergengsi di Ibukota negeri Ginseng, Korea Selatan.

"_Aigoo_, kapan hujan ini akan berhenti?" gumamnya setengah menggerutu.

Sebelah tangannya ia julurkan ke depan. Merasakan buliran air yang mulai membasahi telapak tangannya.

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

Zi Tao sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ketika ia mendengar ada suara derap kaki lain yang mulai memasuki kawasan halte. Dan di sampingnya, terlihat-lah sosok pemuda lain, dengan seragam tim basket sekolahnya.

Mendadak pipi Zi Tao bersemu merah. Saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda yang baru tiba di sampingnya ini memiliki surai pirang yang tampak kusut karena kebasahan.

"Err, Wu Fan-_sunbae_?" tanya Zi Tao lirih. Dan memanggil nama sang pemuda yang merupakan salah satu seniornya di sekolah, sopan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama "Wu Fan" sontak ikut menolehkan kepalanya. Dan memandang Zi Tao dengan kedua mata elangnya yang membelalak lebar.

"Kau?" pekiknya kaget. Dan menunjuk Zi Tao dengan jemari telunjuknya.

Zi Tao sendiri kontan tertawa kencang. Dan memandang Wu Fan, seniornya yang juga kapten tim basket di Genie High School, dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ternyata benar kau! Astaga, sepertinya kita berjodoh ya _sunbae_?"

Wu Fan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona tanpa sebab. Ia mendengus geli. Merasa jika ocehan bocah bermata panda di sampingnya ini tak ubahnya seperti lelucon garing yang sering di lontarkan Chen, teman sekelasnya.

"Berhenti mengoceh bocah. Lagipula sedang apa kau di sini? Pulang sana!" sentak Wu Fan kemudian. Membuat Zi Tao hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, dan memandangi Wu Fan dalam diam.

"_Sunbae_ ini bodoh ya?"

_**Twitch**_

"Atau idiot?"

_**Twitch**_

"Sekarang kan masih hujan _sunbae_. Aku mana bisa pulang kalau hujan begini?"

Wu Fan menarik nafas panjang. Terpaksa membenarkan kata-kata Zi Tao meskipun di awal ia sempat dikata-katai _hoobae_-nya yang satu ini.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" tanya si pemuda pirang kemudian.

Zi Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan Wu Fan hanya tersenyum jahil. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku lupa." jawabnya. "Aku tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini sih."

Dahi Wu Fan mengkerut sebal. Ia lalu melempari pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu dengan _glare _mematikan.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau menarik kata-katamu barusan yang mengataiku bodoh dan idiot, bocah! Kau sendiri jauh lebih bodoh dan idiot dariku!" sentaknya.

"Eiiy, sesama orang bodoh dan idiot jangan saling meledek, ah."

_**Twitch**_

_**Twitch**_

_**Krtaak~**_

"Bo-bocah ini..."

"Lagipula aku lebih suka hujan seperti ini kok."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"..."

"Karena aku bisa berduaan bersama _sunbae_ di sini. Romantis kan?"

_**Blush~**_

"Bodoh."

"Tehehehe..."

* * *

**Hari kedua...**

* * *

Huang Zi Tao kini mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Memandangi langit kota yang kembali berwarna gelap seperti hari kemarin.

Ia mendengus kecil seperti biasa. Sebal karena hujan lagi-lagi mengguyur bumi. Bahkan kali ini jauh lebih deras.

Jam pelajaran-pun bahkan belum berakhir hari ini. Membuat Zi Tao terpaksa harus menunggu hujan jauh lebih lama di gedung sekolahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya? Dah!"

Zi Tao mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas. Melambaikannya sejenak di saat seorang gadis teman sekelasnya pamit untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Kim-_soensaengnim_, sang guru Kimia yang menjadi mata pelajaran hari itu-pun lalu keluar dari ruangan kelas. Meneninggalkan beberapa muridnya yang masih berada di dalam sana.

Zi Tao dengan malas mulai memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya. Ia lalu menyampirkan tas selempangnya di salah satu pundak. Dan berjalan santai keluar.

"Sial, semakin deras rupanya." rutuk Zi Tao saat ia telah sampai di gedung sekolah bagian paling depan.

Ia melihat beberapa gadis mulai mengambil payung yang mereka bawa dari dalam loker, dan beberapa pasangan yang berjalan di bawah hujan sepayung berdua. Romantis sekali.

Ia sedikit menyesal juga saat tak mematuhi perintah ibunya yang menyuruhnya membawa payung. Ia selalu bilang "merepotkan" saat sang ibu hendak menyerahkan payung mungil yang terbuat dari plastik bening kepadanya.

_Ya sudahlah. Tunggu saja sampai reda. _Batinnya pasrah ketika hujan tak kunjung berhenti juga.

_**Tuk**_

Tiba-tiba saja Zi Tao merasakan pundaknya disentuh sesuatu.

Pemuda bermata panda itu kemudian menolehkan tubuhnya. Dan mendapati sosok Wu Fan tengah berdiri di belakangnya sembari membawa sebuah payung berwarna merah.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Wu Fan dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Zi Tao tak segera menjawab. Ia merasa sedikit bingung.

Tumben-tumbennya pemuda yang berjulukan "Ice Prince" itu mau mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Zi Tao, dan memandang Wu Fan dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ miliknya.

Dipandangi seperti itu ternyata tak membuat Wu Fan senang. Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Zi Tao. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tengah menyembunyikan suara detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah." ujarnya sengit. Dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Zi Tao yang tersentak kaget.

"Eiiy, serius sekali sih _sunbae_." ucap Zi Tao menggoda Wu Fan.

Pemuda Huang itu kemudian berlari menyusul Wu Fan, dan ikut masuk ke dalam lingkup payung yang tengah dibawa si pemuda pirang. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan menerobos derasnya rintik hujan yang mengamuk. Sembari sesekali mengobrol, meski Zi Tao lebih terkesan sebagai orang yang mendominasi pembicaraan.

"Tumben _sunbae_ membawa payung?"

"Karena aku tahu jika bocah bodoh sepertimu pasti lupa membawa payung karena malas menonton ramalan cuaca hari ini."

"Cie, _sunbae_ ternyata memperhatikanku ya?"

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

"A-apa? Bicara apa kau bocah?"

"Jadi, _sunbae_ ternyata tidak memperhatikanku?"

"B-bukan begitu juga maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Tsk, berisik. Diam kau."

"_Sunbae_ menyukaiku ya?"

"H-hah?"

"Iya kan?"

"A-aku tidak..uh, terserah kau sajalah."

Wu Fan sekali lagi memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Zi Tao.

Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi akan derasnya hujan yang membuat separuh seragamnya telah basah meskipun mereka sudah menggunakan payung.

Pemuda bernama asli Wu Yi Fan itu tetap melangkah pelan. Mengikuti irama kaki Zi Tao yang berjalan di sisi tubuhnya.

Dan yang terpenting, ia sangat yakin jika wajahnya sudah berwarna semerah tomat sekarang ini.

"_Sunbae sunbae_!"

Wu Fan mau tak mau menengok ke samping ketika telunjuk Zi Tao telah menyentuh lengannya. Dipandanginya pemuda bermata panda itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya sembari menggigit bibirnya yang berbentuk seperti bibir kucing.

Wu Fan terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika Zi Tao juga berhenti melangkah.

Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuatnya berhadapan dengan Zi Tao.

"Ada apa Zi Tao?"

Wu Fan bertanya heran ketika Zi Tao tak kunjung berkata-kata usai memanggilnya tadi. Ia mendelik kaget saat Zi Tao mendongakkan kepalanya cepat—mengingat tubuh Wu Fan jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Zi Tao. Dan memandang kedua mata elang Wu Fan lurus-lurus.

"_We-wei shenme_?" tanya Wu Fan takut, ketika Zi Tao malah semakin menatapnya tajam.

Zi Tao sendiri tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Wu Fan. Ia malah mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Dan menarik kuat kerah _blazer_ biru dongker yang Wu Fan kenakan, lalu...

_**Cup**_

Menempelkan bibir mereka berdua dalam satu ciuman lembut.

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

Sukses membuat Wu Fan mendelikkan kedua matanya horor.

"Zi-Zi Tao henti—mmph!"

Oh _yeah_.

Sebut saja jika adik kelas Wu Fan yang satu ini sangatlah sinting.

* * *

**Hari ketiga...**

* * *

"_Sunbae_.."

"Hn."

"_Wo ai ni_."

_**Bluuush..**_

"Tsk, bodoh."

"Hehehehe..."

"_Wo ye ai ni_, bocah."

* * *

_Aku, bisa tersenyum._

_Sepanjang hari.._

_Karena hujan pernah, menahanmu di sini.._

_Untukku..._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**(a/n):**

**Ficlet + Songfic neh :D**

**Bikinnya kilat bero, keinspirasi gegara saat ini di rumah saya lagi ujan gede :D**

**.**

**Betewe di sini Kris kok kayanya uke banget ya? Ini bukan tsundere!Kris deh kayanya *lol* Siapa seme dan siapa uke di sini? :O**

**Entahlah, saya serahkan semuanya pada para pembaca saja :P *gaplok***

**.**

**Ini pengalaman pribadi kah?**

**Bisa jadi, bisa jadi *waks, kok curhat?***

**Cuma bedanya adek kelas saya kaga sesinting Zi Tao yang maen cipok anak orang di bawah payung di tengah ujan badai. Walaupun sebenernya kissuan di bawah ujan itu hal yang romantis menurut gue sih. *ya terus?***

**.**

**Yaudin, akhir kata, ada yang bersedia review? ^^**

**Tolong pendapatnya ya teman? Thanks before :)**

**.**

**Betewe (lagi) besok (Insya Allah) Mr. Butler chap 6 tayang *dikate acara tipi?* tolong tunggu ya teman? :D**

**.**

**Makasih udah mau mampir :D Sampai ketemu di FF saya yang lain (^^)/**


End file.
